


Hang Over

by OhMyGoatJae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, jaepil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGoatJae/pseuds/OhMyGoatJae
Summary: Pag_Lasing_Malambing_by_Mayonnaise.mp3but instead of pushing jae away, wonpil is enjoying it.





	Hang Over

**Author's Note:**

> just a brain fart prompt. icb i butchered my own prompt.  
> spare me, this is my first time to write a fanfic ><  
> This is a prompt i came up with when i was listening to "pag lasing malambing" of Mayonnaise.

“You sure you can handle him?” Sungjin said after he put Dowoon in his room.

After 4 hours of drinking together, Sungjin decided that it’s time to clean up the soju bottles we downed, and the boys that the soju downed. Dowoon is so drunk that he needs to be assisted by Sungjin to go to his room. Younghyun managed to go to his room alone, the tolerance of that boy, really.

“Yeah, look at him, he’s not letting go” I said while pointing to Jae’s hand holding mine.

He’s starting again…  
His drunk habit that I love and hate at the same time. He’s being clingy to me again.

“Fine. Take care of him, and take care of yourself.” Sungjin before he went to his room.

I need to take care of myself more than take care of him, and by myself, I mean my heart.

That look on Sungjin’s eyes. I know that this is stupid. I know, but this is all I can get from him.

We are now left here, sitting beside each other with his hand holding mine and his head buried in my neck.

“Jae, Jae, you need to go to your room. You’re drunk” 

“Can you give me five more minutes?” He then whimpers and buried his head in my neck more. “Please, piri?” 

How can I say no to this? How can I not love this? This is the only time he is this clingy to me, when he’s drunk. I’ve been longing for his touch, his clinginess since the day I admitted to myself that I like him.

“Sure, five minutes.” 

No, I actually want this to last forever, not just when you’re drunk.

“Yay!” he looks at me while smiling. Look at that line like eyes, cheeks blushing because of the alcohol. His eyes are always small but they became smaller when he’s drunk… and that’s cute.

“Since you grant me, my request, I will give you something.”  
He finally let go of my hands, then looks for something in his pants,  
“jjan!!” then he flashed a finger heart.

“What was that?” I said, it’s not like I don’t like it, it’s just not like him. He really is someone else when he’s drunk.

“You don’t like it?” he pouts but just for a while, he smirked and did something for the first time, 

HE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEKS.

“Hey, you’re blushing” he laughs while sitting beside me again or so I thought, he lied down with his head on my legs.

He put his hand out. “Hand…” what am I, a dog? “Please?”

He grabbed my hand after he said please.

“You know what, I really like your tattoo”

I know… because you’re always saying that to me… when you’re drunk.  
He is now tracing it while yawning. That’s it. That’s my cue, my time’s almost over.

“You know i.. aaahhh.. I really like the feeling of touching your…” he didn’t even finish his sentence and fell asleep.

Tomorrow, you will not remember any of this again. You will be back to your normal self, the annoying band mate. You will hate me touching you, you will cringe when our skin meet. 

I hate that I need to rely on alcohol for you to be like this, for us to be like this. 

I hate that I love it every time you’re drunk and clingy, even if I know that it’ll hurt the next morning.

The hang-over from this is more painful than the alcohol induced hang-over. 

I like you and it sucks that you need to be drunk to act like you like me back.


End file.
